Various systems (e.g., automated control system(s)) may be used onboard vehicles (and/or computing devices in communication with the vehicles) to facilitate driving functions, autonomous or otherwise. For example, the autonomous driving functions may include steering controls, acceleration controls, braking controls, or other aspects of piloting vehicles. In some implementations, one or more of these (or other) driving functions may be integrated into a safety, accident avoidance, or other safety system or package. Such functions and/or systems or packages allow for automated (e.g., computerized) control of aspects of the driving functions. For example, as part of the acceleration and/or braking controls, the automated control system may be configured to control a vehicle speed of the autonomous vehicle. The automated control system may be further configured to monitor an environment of the vehicle, for example, via a condition monitoring system. Accordingly, when the automated control system is controlling braking for the vehicle, the control system may monitor the environment in front of the vehicle to identify any conditions that may result in slowing the speed or movement of the vehicle. Such monitoring of the environment in front of (and elsewhere around) the vehicle may be performed by one or more sensors. Operating the one or more sensors at a constant power may be problematic in zones having different driving speeds. Accordingly, as the environment of the vehicle changes based on speed and/or position of the vehicle, methods, system, and apparatus of adaptively and/or dynamically controlling the power of the condition monitoring system are desired.